Making Movies
by kakkujapojat
Summary: Wanting to spice up their life behind closed doors, Matt suggests making a private porn film. Mello will hear nothing of the idea, but will Matt defy his orders?


_This was originally a short one shot I did for dn_contest community on Livejournal, so I thought I would post it here. It's not as great as I would have wanted, but I finished it in a rush so I could be sure to be finished by the deadline, so..._

_Also I fail terribly at writing comedy, so this probably sucks even more than it would otherwise._

XxX

**Making Movies**

"_No_."

"Please!?" Matt pleaded again, looking at the blond sitting before him with large, puppy-dog eyes, sticking out his lower lip. "It would be _fun_!!"

Mello gave a disgusted sigh and rolled his eyes, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he lounged on the sofa in their apartment, watching television. "It's sick, Matt. I'm not doing it."

"Come _on_! It's not like anyone but us will see it anyway!" he protested. "It'd be _cool_!!" He looked at Mello pleadingly again. He knew that if he kept begging long enough, he would get his way eventually. He always did with Mello.

"I said _no_, Matt! It's weird and perverted and I'm not doing it!" The blond gave him a look that said 'enough', and fixed his attention back on the news that was playing on the television.

"But it might spice things up! You know, make them interesting!" Matt said, and at once instantly regretted it, for Mello shot him a sharp glare, before raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that what we're doing is _boring_?" he asked testily, leaning in to where his face was millimeters from Matt, and the redhead instinctively backed away for fear of having his eyes gouged out. He never knew what Mello would do when he got that look in his eyes.

"N-no, I-I'm not s-saying _that_," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I just think maybe it would be a – a change, th-that's all." He blushed a deep red.

"Pfht." Mello moved back and sank into the couch again. "Doesn't matter. I'm still not doing it."

"Oh, ple--"

"Matt, ask again and I'm selling your X-box on E-bay," Mello threatened, and the other boy instantly shut up. He stood up and sidled off, pouting obnoxiously. He was used to getting his way, and didn't like it when the blond refused him. Though honestly Matt wasn't sure what he'd expected, asking him something like this. Kinky wasn't Mello's usual style, at least as far as porn tapes went. Matt didn't really see the harm in making a private movie; it would be fun, and -more importantly- he could watch it when Mello wasn't home. Of course he'd known Mello would refuse; he always refused anything somewhat _fun_. He was such a bore.

The redhead laid down on his bed with a sigh, studying the small portable video camera he was holding. It wouldn't hurt anything, just one video. Matt would never tell Mello this for fear of being viciously assaulted, but what they'd been doing _had_ become slightly monotone. It wasn't that Matt didn't _enjoy_ the sex anymore; he always enjoyed sex with Mello. It was just the same thing, every time. He wanted some variety once in a while. Thus: the video idea. Of course Mello would never go for it, though, and Matt had known that even before he'd asked. He didn't get why the blond was so adamant about it; it was just a little, harmless movie. Mello was too stubborn.

It was then that an idea came to Matt. A brilliant idea. So brilliant that it probably would have impressed even L. He gave a devilish smile to himself. Of course he could never get Mello to _agree_ to make a video, but what could be the worst that occurred if he just 'happened' to 'leave the camera lying around in an inconspicuous manner so that it _happened_ to record him and Mello fucking'? His grin broadened. It was the best idea since the Playstation 3.

So thus it went. Matt 'left' the camera slightly hidden in the bookshelf in their bedroom, poking out just enough so that it got a clear view of the bed. He knew he would be dead -or worse- if Mello ever found it, but Matt was willing to take the risk. He wanted his way, dammit, and he was going to get it.

He finished arranging the camera just as Mello walked into the room. "Matt?"

"Hey!" Matt immediately turned away from the bookshelf. "Just straightening things up," he said, trying to sound natural.

Mello raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said no more about it. "Dinner's ready," he said. "Come on."

They ate in mostly silence that night, Matt's mind unable to focus as it kept wandering back to the hidden camera in their bedroom. He couldn't wait for what always happened _after_ dinner; one reason why Matt always ate rather quickly, and then waited anxiously for Mello, who took painstakingly long to clean his plate. Tonight was no different, and Matt slumped lazily at the table, his chin resting in his hand as he boredly watched the blond finish.

When Mello had (_finally_) finished eating, Matt immediately stood up, prepared to go back to the bedroom. He usually wasn't in such a hurry, but tonight made him particularly anxious.

The blond noticed this, and smirked. "What's the hurry? I thought you were bored of me."

Matt blushed and looked down at the floor, mumbling something intelligible.

Back in the bedroom, Matt immediately all but threw himself on the blond, pinning him beneath him on the bed. He yanked off the other boy's tight leather vest, and then went to work on his pants, their mouths locked together the entire time. It didn't take Matt long to get in the mood, especially with the prospect of the tape in mind.

Mello seemed to notice a difference in Matt's attitude, for he gave him a curious glance when the redhead quickly traveled down to Mello's waist, taking the blond's full length in his mouth. "You're more anxious than usual," he commented, propping himself up on both elbows to get a better look at the other boy.

"Um, I'm just uh – realizing how lucky I am to be having sex with you at all," Matt lied, faking a grin. "So I shouldn't fuck that up by trying to change it."

The blond raised an eyebrow, not willing to fully believe Matt's statement. His eyes traveled around the room for a second, as though searching for something. However he apparently gave up, for he pulled Matt's head up to his own, kissing him hard on the mouth. "That's right," he said, slightly breathless in Matt's ear. "Because you know what I'd do to you if I found out you secretly taped us...." he trailed off, and Matt couldn't repress a shudder – enjoying the thought of what Mello would do to him more than fearing it.

"Y-yeah, th-that would be crazy," Matt said, shucking off his own pants as Mello rolled over and took the position on top.

"You know..." Mello began, a slightly devilish smile curling at the edge of his lips. "I was thinking...how about we do... 'spice things up' a little, hm?"

Matt stared, unable to believe his ears. "A-are you serious?"

Mello smiled. "Sure." He hopped off of the redhead. "Now, just hold still, alright?"

The redhead obediently nodded, eagerly awaiting whatever Mello had in store. He watched intently as the blond went over to the desk, searching through the drawers for something. A few seconds later, he withdrew a pair of shiny, gleaming handcuffs.

Matt gaped.

"So, let's say we make it...interesting," Mello said, striding back over to the bed. He took both of Matt's hands and pinned them above his head, handcuffing him to the bedpost.

"D-definitely."

"Now....how do you think one should punish someone who disobeys them?" Mello asked curiously, standing before the bed and crossing his arms. "You do think those who disobey deserve to be punished, don't they?" he asked.

Unable to think straightly for both shock and excitement, Matt simply nodded.

The devilish smile on Mello's face widened, and he stood up off the bed, promptly striding to the bookshelf. He looked around a bit, and Matt could feel his heart skip a beat, suddenly very afraid of what Mello would do to him if he found the camera. "Let's see here..." Mello said, running his hand delicately along the line of books. "Don't you have some sort of sex book here somewhere?" he asked nonchalantly.

Matt did, though how Mello was aware of that the redhead didn't know.

"Aha," Mello exclaimed a few seconds later. "Here it is..." he pulled the book a little roughly from the shelf, and as he did so, knocked the video camera off the shelf and onto the desk.

Matt could feel his face pale.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" Mello said, faking curiosity. His tone explicitly told Matt that he had known it was there, and hadn't found it by accident. "It looks like your video camera. Oh, and what's this? It's recording something." He looked up and Matt and gave the sweet smile that always scared Matt out of his wits. "I wonder what it could be doing here? Perhaps you left it here on accident, and just 'accidentally' pressed the record button?" he asked, sidling over to the bed and straddling the redhead, camera in hand. "I think this deserves punishment, don't you? A good dog doesn't disobey his master..." Mello reasoned.

"Um, I..." Matt could feel himself shaking in fear. "I dunno," he said.

Mello smirked, his hand traveling down and giving Matt's member a nice, long pull, making the other boy lean his head back, close his eyes, and moan. "Heh. I say we do make a movie," he said suddenly, and Matt's eyes snapped back to him.

"Seriously!?"

The smirk broadened. "Sure, why not?" he got off of Matt and went over to the desk, setting the video camera back up on the shelf. "It'll be fun." Once he'd positioned the camera, he glanced back at Matt before going towards the doorway.

"Wh-where are you going?" Matt asked, trying to raise up but was ultimately stopped by the handcuffs restraining him to the bed.

Mello shrugged. "You wanted to make a movie." He grinned wickedly. "I say it'll be fun to watch." He put a hand on the doorknob.

"W-wait, Mello! I-I'm sorry!! Don't leave me here like this!! Finish what you started you bastard!!" Matt cried.

"Sorry." Mello raised both hands in a fake helpless sigh. With another smirk in Matt's direction, he opened the door and went out into the hallway.

-End-

_So yes, sorry for that corny little attempt at comedy. I would say "review", but I'm pretty sure I'd rather not read the hate comments XD_


End file.
